


Shou-chan's Secret

by LilianRoses



Series: Dancer Shou-chan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Hinata, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi were doing well. Their relationship was going strong. There was no need to be anxious or paranoid. At least, the Aoba Josai graduates thought so. But then they realized that their precious ball of sunshine had started keeping a secret from them.That wouldn't do at all.





	Shou-chan's Secret

  * \------



The morning sun managed to shine through the small opening in the curtains. A small lump sandwiched between two larger lumps squirmed in response. Hinata Shoyou was an early--bird. He would arise happily; without any complaint or struggle. Well, maybe a bit of a struggle, but it wasn't his fault! Honest.

His two boyfriends did not share his love and tolerance of mornings. Oikawa Tooru, setter extraordinare and Education major, would stay up late (despite Hinata's worried urging and Iwaizumi's worried growling), and then hiss like a cat if you let the sun in before nine. Iwaizumi Hajime, ace and Chem major, disliked mornings in general. Hinata had grown used to presenting coffee to him when coaxing him out of bed. 

 

So Hinata had to make his way over the two lumps of adorable exhaustion if he wanted to start his morning routine.

 

He loved them, though.

 

He had spent a few months in a state of perpetual shock when starting university. He had been shocked that he'd been accepted. He was shocked they had offered him a volleyball scholarship. He was shocked that he'd be playing on the same team as the Grand King and Aoba Josai's former ace. He was shocked to find out over the course of a few months that Tooru was a space nerd and drama king, and that Hajime was a not-as-nerdy (but still pretty nerdy) growling teddy bear. He was shocked when they offered for him to move in, and shocked when they asked him out for coffee. Both of them. 

 

(He thought he'd died for like, two seconds.)

 

But he had accepted, and thus began the courting process. His face was almost always red, whether from the saccharine-sweet romantic gestures Tooru preferred, or the surprisingly adorable gestures Hajime chose. Now, they were just as affectionate with each other, but it was almost a different type of affection. If their relationship with Hinata was a hug and a kiss, their relationship with each other was a comforting snuggle: warm, safe, and familiar.

 

It worked.

 

It really did. They hadn't had any disagreements that couldn't be talked through, and their personalities just seemed to...click. Hinata smiled at the coffee pot. They were happy. His eye caught the bag laying in the corner of the sitting room. His smile dropped. They were happy. No need to let them know about... _that_.

\-----

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on the couch. Normally this would be an ideal situation, but something, or rather, _someone,_ was missing. This wouldn't bother them usually (they didn't own Hinata, after all), but this had been happening more and more often, to the point where it was driving them insane. Oikawa clutched the pillow in his arms tighter, and pouted harder at his cell phone as though the messages would change.

 

_Shou-chan: sorry I can't make it to movie nite guys >×< _

_Me: Its okay. Should we wait 4 u?_

_Shou-chan: nah uv been waiting to watch this for a while. Just watch without me._

 

 _"Waiting to watch it with **you,"**_  

he wanted to text back, but he was a grown adult who did not sulk no matter what Iwa-chan said. His pout grew deeper, and Iwaizumi's agitation ratcheted up a few notches.

 

"Can you stop sulking, Trashykawa? If it bothers you that much then ask him to come home."

"Iwa-chan! I can't do that. He'd feel guilty."

"What is he even doing? Has he said anything to you?"

"No. It makes me wonder. He's usually so...open. Why would he feel like he has to hide something?"

"I'm not sure. But...we just have to trust him, okay?'

\-----

 "Hinata! Less texting, more stretching!"

 

Hinata fumbled with his phone, hurrying to put it away. The girls around him snickered, and he flushed with embarrassment. 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

The captain stared him down for a few more seconds before focusing on another dancer. He let out a breath of relief, and the young woman next to him snorted. He glared and pouted at her.

 

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I don't get why you are so scared of her. She won't eat you."

 

(Hinata thought back on the captains he'd met over the course of his life, up to and including his own boyfriend, and was skeptical.)

 

Atsuko Hideaki (stage-name Aki-chan) snickered at his disbelieving expression and moved herself into the next position.

 

(Hinata would have been impressed by her ability to stretch and focus on other things at the same time if she wasn't focusing on his suffering.)

 

Atsuko-san had been an enormous help in his Literature class. He would have asked one of his boyfriends for help, but they were busy with their own workload. But she was super good at explaining what exactly the professor was asking, and now he was somehow passing the class, AND had made a new friend along the way. 

 

Yay!

 

But Atsuko-san was relatively calm and a little sassy, so when she had walked into class as though she was ready to end it all, he was concerned. When asked what was wrong, she had recounted the painful tale of how one of the dancers in her group had injured herself. Without the appropriate amount of people, there was no way they could perform their routine. They would have to back out of the exhibition competition that would give them national recognition.

 

Hinata felt his heart clench. But then his stomach dropped when she stared at him, and asked him how tall he was.

\-----

"I still can't believe you talked me into this."

"Why not? You aren't that tall. And with some work, you can pass for a female. You're already in pretty good shape. You're a quick learner when it comes to athletics. And you owe me for Literature tutoring."

"But I'm clumsy-"

"When you're nervous or unprepared. Once we get you confident and trained, you'll fit right in."

 

Hinata frowned and stretched farther. He was currently being taught the routine by the entire group, who had reacted to his suggestion that he 'fill-in' for the injured dancer with various expressions, ranging from 'are you fucking kidding' to 'it might not be **that** bad'. Atsuko-san had blatantly told the captain that at this point it was either a replacement or they forfeit, and that at least he'd been keeping in shape with volleyball.

 

So Hinata put his all into it. After all, it was only until the original member healed. He could do this.

\-----

The trio was eating lunch together at one of the cafes near the campus. It wasn't something that they could do often with how busy all three were, but when they could, they did. Hinata laughed his angel laugh when Hajime growled about his lab partner's incompetence, but it was cut off immediately as he nearly choked on his sandwich.

 

At least him dying kept the two's attention away from the group of dancers who had walked in. 

 

The troupe knew he was in a relationship, but his boyfriends did not know about his newfound teammates. He had planned to keep it that way.  Distance his second life from his first. But now they'd seen him and holy shit, was this what staring at an incoming train felt like?

 

A bubbly brunette waved enthusiastically at him, and he wanted to die. She skipped over, and Tooru straightened. Hinata could have laughed at his assumption that she was going for him. But then she spoke and he wanted to hide.

 

"Shou-chan! I didn't know you came here too!"

 

Both Tooru and Hajime shot him a 'do you know her?' look, and Hinata just kept staring forward.

 

"Oh, are you with someone? Are these your _boyfriends?"_  

 

Hinata shrunk as Tooru's infamous 'shit-eating-smirk', as Hajime had dubbed it, spread across his face.

 

"Oh, what's this? Does Shou-chan speak about us to his classmates?"

"He always has the cutest blush on his face when he texts you. It's really adorable!"

 

Hinata watched Tooru's smirk tense. He wasn't possessive, but he didn't like others complimenting him so casually either. 

 

"Anyway, I'm glad I caught you. There's extra practice later on, are you in? I don't have your number-"

"Sure! Sounds great! See you!"

 

Hinata felt the heat from the stares of his boyfriends gazes cause beads of sweat to roll down the back of his neck. 

 

Damn it.

\-----

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the front rows of the auditorium reserved for close friends and family. When they had asked about these 'extra practices', Hinata had just stuttered, twitched, and flushed in his chair, muttering about a 'side-project'. He'd almost had a stroke when asked if it was a project that they could help with, but he had just given them a date, time, and location, and told them that he couldn't explain it well enough in words. It would be easier to show them.

 

So torn between curiosity and worry, the two watched and counted down the minutes until they'd receive answers. The location had turned out to be a dance show/competition of sorts, and neither could guess why their ball of sunshine would be _here_ of all places. They hadn't seen him. But right on time, the lights dimmed, and bass shook the walls. Girls wearing varying outfits that shimmered under the pulsing lights were introduced as they strutted on stage one by one.

 

And then it happened.

 

"And finally, Shou-chan!"

 

The 'girl' was a little taller than the rest; a little more built, but still compact. The 'girl' was wearing a fitted black tee, silver booty-shorts, thigh-highs, and metallic high-tops. The 'girl' smiled at the crowd, lighting up the stage and giving the actual lights a run for their money. 

 

The 'girl' was Hinata Shoyou, their boyfriend.

 

To the untrained eye, it was a girl, no doubt. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi had seen that fluff of orange hair in almost every lighting possible. That smile was familiar. They knew that body clothed, naked, or wearing fucking _booty-shorts_ that _would be kept._ Even if they had to buy them.

 

They had done an admittedly amazing job turning Shoyou into Shou-chan, who was keeping up with the group with a certain sensual coordination that neither honestly thought he possessed. But possess it he did, because he rolled, spun, jumped, and kicked in time with the rest.

 

Oikawa smacked himself. If there was one thing his ball of sunshine _wasn't,_ it was unathletic. His nerves could sometimes get the better of him, but when it came to physical movement, fluidity and power were on his side.

 

Hinata never ceased to amaze him. He looked over at Iwaizumi.

 

"Aw, don't die, Iwa-chan. Shou-chan will be so disappointed."

"Shut _up,_ Trashykawa. As if you're any better, damn it."

"You're so red, Iwa-chan! Picture for posterity!"

"I'll fucking kill you-"

\-----

They found their little star backstage, laughing as he congratulated his fellow performers on winning best overall performance. The medal around his neck had nothing on the shimmer of his smile. 

 

(They were weak.)

 

They picked up pieces of conversation from the others.

 

"I-It was only supposed to be one time-"

"But you fit so well, Shou-chan! And now we're being watched by pros! You shouldn't just toss away your gift."

"But what about the person I subbed for?"

"Her ankle needs months of recovery. And even afterwards, she'll need PT and wouldn't be able to handle the practice schedule and regimen."

"I-I couldn't just-"

 

The captain narrowed her eyes.

 

"You've got a good heart, Shou-chan. I respect that. But even if you turn down the offer, we'd still be holding try-outs for a replacement. It's really up to you. One of them, or you?"

 

Hinata didn't say anything, but he nodded. Cheers erupted, and Atsuko-san noticed that they were standing there. She motioned to the others, and soon they were alone. Oikawa slipped a hand around his waist and spoke first.

 

"You were great, Shou-chan. Why did you feel like you needed to hide from us?"

 

Hinata blushed and fiddled with the award around his neck. 

 

"Don't you think it's weird? I dress up in feminine clothing and dance. And enjoy it."

 

Iwaizumi grabbed his free hand.

 

"So? You were amazing. And it's good that you enjoyed yourself."

"You guys...are okay with it?"

"You bet! Iwa-chan and I _loved_ your outfit, by the way~"

 

Hinata went even redder, tugging uselessly at the shorts. Oikawa smirked.

 

"I hope you get to keep it. I have _plans_ for those shorts."

 

Hinata sent a pleading glance towards Iwaizumi, who usually kept Oikawa from getting _too_ sadistic. But, alas, he was met with a glimmer in those eyes that informed him that he would be receiving no help from that front. 

 

He didn't know whether he was excited or terrified.

\------

Epilogue~

 

He was cornered in the locker room, and he could feel his face going as red as his hair.

 

"..."

"Don't. Say. A word."

"Holy _shit."_

"Atsuko-san, please. I'm begging you."

"Are they cannibals? There are teeth marks, Shou-chan."

"Why."

"Which one left the handprints on your hips?"

"I'm guessing it was the one with the godlike arms."

"Stop."

"Oi! Get to stretching! Focus on Shou-chan's sex-life after practice."

"Yes, captain!"

 

Hinata hurried to pull up his leggings, wondering the whole time if he could die of mortification.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
